The Sisters Homeless
by Imperial Black Horse
Summary: Leur mère les a abandonnées, mais pourquoi ? Et si elles avaient eu une sœur aînée qui serait morte dans d'étranges circonstances, après leur avoir avoué la vérité ? Et si nous nous replongeons dans le mystérieux passé des sœurs Thompson ?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Un enfant terrible est un enfant terriblement malheureux - __Ken Gersten_

Elle cracha par terre, tout en observant le bâtiment dans lequel elle habitait. Des graffitis recouvraient partiellement le mur jauni et fissuré par endroits. Le reste du bâtiment (volets, porte d'entrée, toiture, etc…) était tout aussi débraillé que la tenue que la gothique qui, depuis plus d'une heure, attendait à l'extérieur dans la froideur hivernale. Des flocons blancs descendaient lentement du ciel nocturne, virevoltaient quelques longues secondes dans le ciel pour finir leurs courses sur le sol glacé.

Elle essuya, d'un revers de main, un peu de sang qui sortait de sa bouche. Des blessures parsemaient son corps une longue balafre sur le côté du visage, d'énormes coupures sur les bras, plusieurs bleus et hématomes sur tout le corps…

Ses cheveux clairs, sales et mal coupés, balayaient son visage blessé, passant devant des yeux bleus obscurs qui brillaient d'une lueur de colère dans la nuit.

Elle attendait, comme tous les soirs quand il était là… lui ou un autre…

Il sortit de l'immeuble sans remarquer la jeune délinquante Maria Thompson, comme d'habitude. Celle-ci se leva d'une allure nonchalante et pénétra dans le bâtiment, puis dans l'appart' qu'elle occupait avec sa mère, Eléonore Thompson.

- J'comprends pas pourquoi tu te laisses enculer par ce ringard ! Lança la gothique en entrant

Sa mère se trouvait en tenue d'Eve dans le canapé, cela ne dérangea pas le moindre du monde sa seule fille. La plus vieille ne dit rien par rapport à la phrase que sa fille avait dite quand elle était entrée, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer sa tenue :

- Et toi ? T'a pas marre de te battre avec les voyous du coin ?

- J'ai que ça à faire pendant que tu te fais prendre par ces abrutis…

- Si ça te dérange tant que ça d'avoir une pute pour mère, tu n'as qu'à dégager, toi et l'autre ! Répondit Eléonore, méchamment

- « L'autre » ? Répéta Maria, interloquée

- Heureusement qu'il ne sera pas là pendant toute l'année…

La plus jeune laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

- T'es une pute enceinte et tu ne veux pas avorter ? Continua Maria à se moquer

- Ce gamin n'a pas choisi les circonstances de sa confection… Et je ne suis pas sans-cœur…

Maria Thompson prit le temps de digérer l'information et de réfléchir à la situation, puis finit par lancer à sa mère, dans un sourire ironique :

- Tu as déjà choisi les noms ou même pour ça, il te faut un coup de main ?


	2. Je suis désolée

_**Chapitre 1 : « Je suis désolée »**_

_Nous ne savons renoncer à rien. Nous ne savons qu'échanger une chose contre une autre - Sigmund Freud_

Des cris plaintifs se firent entendre dans le misérable appartement. L'aînée posa son verre en plastique rempli d'eau sur le bord de l'évier, pour aller retrouver ses deux jeunes sœurs : Elizabeth et Patricia Thompson. La naissance d'Elizabeth remontait à cinq ans et celle de Patricia à un an. Fallait dire que c'était dur de cachaient deux jeunes enfants qui, les trois quarts du temps, échappé à la vigilance de la plus vieille. Maria ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre de sa mère absente. La chambre était plongée dans le noir mais on pouvait distinguer une ombre sur le lit. C'était une fillette aux cheveux blonds et longs, légèrement sales et mal coupés.

« Patty ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de jouer ce genre de tours à Liz ! » Fis Maria contrariée

Un petit rire se fit entendre dans la cuisine. La plus vieille prit dans ses bras sa jeune sœur et partit dans la cuisine. Quand elles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, l'aînée eut le malheur de découvrir une grande flaque d'eau provoquée par la chute de son verre en plastique, elle-même provoquait par la plus jeune de la famille. Comment avait-elle attrapé le verre ? Aucune idée.

Maria posa Liz sur la chaise, et nettoya la flaque d'eau. Patty, après avoir commis sa bêtise, avait quitté la cuisine avant l'arrivée de ses aînées.

« Elles ne sont pas ici ! » Cria une voix féminine dans le couloir

Maria se figea de peur. Après avoir pris Liz dans ses bras, elle se précipita vers le salon, priant pour que la plus jeune y soit. Celle-ci rigola sur le canapé, tout en déchirant le journal du jour ; mais Maria avait eu à peine le temps de prendre Patty dans ses bras que la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à la tenue débraillée, s'avança avec un regard mauvais vers les trois sœurs. La mère de ces dernières ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans l'appartement, et à se placer devant ces filles. Malgré les apparences, Maria, Elizabeth et Patricia étaient sa seule famille, et elle ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir sans rien faire…

Maria avait le regard perdu sur son père. Pourquoi n'était-ce que maintenant qu'elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle reste ici quand il était là…

L'homme se dirigea vers le mur où se trouvait une vieille commode, pendant qu'Eléonore menait ses filles vers la sortie silencieusement. Quand il se retourna, il ne vit que la chevelure ondulée et blonde de sa femme passant par la porte d'entrée. Elles descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers, essayant d'échapper à l'homme colérique. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Nouvelle question sans réponse.

Le début de la journée avait paru si normal pour Maria, qu'elle avait oublié de se méfier du retour son père. Malheureusement, c'était sa première vraie rencontre avec lui… et ça ne se passait pas comme elle le voudrait.

Un coup de feu retentit, du sang gicla sur les cheveux clairs de Maria. Cette dernière ordonna à ses deux sœurs d'avancer plus vite, et prit le corps de sa mère sur son dos. Elles sortirent du bâtiment, toujours pourchassés par l'homme au pistolet. Maria conduit ses sœurs, ainsi que sa mère blessée, vers un hangar désinfecté.

Maria déposa Eléonore sur le sol et demanda à Liz et Patty de la surveiller le temps qu'elle aille faire un tour pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient en sécurité.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard auprès de ses sœurs et de sa mère.

Elles parlèrent pendant un long moment, pendant que Maria soignait la blessure de sa mère comme elle le pouvait.

Une fois la blessure soignée, Maria regarda le hangar quand lequel elles devront vivre quelque temps. C'était une immense pièce légèrement chaude, quelques carreaux étaient cassés, les murs étaient jaunis, bref un hangar désinfecté comme un autre…

Elizabeth et Patty sanglotaient doucement contre le corps d'Eléonore, pendant que Maria faisait le tour du hangar. Malgré la distance, elle put entendre sa mère chantait une douce berceuse à ses sœurs :

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, _

_Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And The Quiet_

…_Oh Ohhh OOOhhh Ooohh Ooohh OooohOooh Ooohooohhooohh… _

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden Of_

_Shadows…_

Maria s'était rapproché de sa mère, ses deux sœurs s'étaient endormies. Un long silence s'installa entre la fille et la mère.

« Je suis désolée » Murmura Eléonore


	3. Le Temps de la Vérité

_**Chapitre 2 : Le Temps de la Vérité**_

_Le monde est inexplicablement mystérieux et plein de souffrance - Albert Schweitzer_

Maria s'était installée au niveau supérieur du hangar et fixait désespérément le paysage par une fenêtre. De temps à autre, elle regarda par le trou dans le plancher si ses deux sœurs dormaient toujours puis reporta son attention sur le paysage extérieur.

Une immense forêt s'étendait sur le côté du hangar où Maria s'était installée. Le ciel était de couleur bleue nuit mais on pouvait apercevoir un bleu plus clair au bout de l'interminable forêt. Les minutes passèrent, puis une forme rouge sang s'éleva lentement à travers la forêt.

L'aînée redescendit au rez-de-chaussée quand elle entendit ses sœurs se réveiller. Elle s'assit en face d'elle avec un air sérieux.

« Elle est où, maman ? » Murmura Liz

« Euh… » Maria réfléchi quelques secondes aux possibilités qu'elle avait puis soupira avant de continuer sur sa lancée « Euh… Maman… Maman est… Maman a dû s'absenter » Mentit-elle

« Elle nous a abandonnées, pas vrai ? » Pleurnicha Liz

« … Oui… Elle… Elle n'a pas eu le choix »

« Grande sœur ? » Fit Patty à moitié-endormi

« Oui ? »

« Toi et maman avait eu une longue discussion hier… C'était sur quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle

L'aînée poussa un soupir las. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir le futur, elle ne pouvait pas savoir leurs réactions vis-à-vis des informations que sa mère lui avait données la veille… Elle réfléchit longuement avant de choisir de tous leurs dires… Pourquoi tout gardait pour elle, après tout ?

« Très bien, je vais tout vous dire… Mais, vous ne devez pas m'interrompre… Attendez que j'aie donné toutes les informations et attendez aussi que les avoir toutes digérés avant de poser des questions… » Fit l'aînée doucement

« Ok » Firent les plus jeunes à l'unisson

Maria prit une grande inspiration puis commença :

« Depuis des générations, le pouvoir de se transformer en arme démoniaque est transmis entre tous les héritiers de la famille Thompson. Mais pour garantir notre sécurité à toutes les trois, elle a dû bloquer nos pouvoirs. Le bracelet que nous portons à notre poignet a été fait en granite marin, un matériau bloquant n'importe quels pouvoirs… Mais, comme je l'ai dit, c'était pour garantir notre sécurité, si l'autre -la personne qui nous sert de paternel et qui peut pas se transformer en arme démoniaque, aurait appris qu'on était des armes démoniaques… il n'aurait pas hésité à nous vendre sur un marché d'esclaves. Maintenant que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, enfin… on doit toujours se méfier de lui mais pour l'instant, il n'est plus nécessaire de garder ses bracelets bloquant nos pouvoirs, au contraire… nous devons maitriser nos formes d'armes et… » Maria marqua une pause à cause d'une douleur au niveau de ses paumons « Pendant que vous digérez les informations, je vais aller prendre l'air et puis, vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez… »


	4. Seules face au Monde

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Seules face au Monde**_

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait devant ses deux filles, une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux bleu foncé, un shotgun dans sa main droite, un couteau recouvert de sang dans la main gauche, un sourire remplit de folie sur les lèvres.

« Vous mortes ! Mortes ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de rigoler d'un rire fou

Les jeunes filles en profitèrent pour retenter une nouvelle fois de fuir : la plus vieille passa sur le côté pour distraire l'homme pendant que la petite passa entre les jambes de ce même homme. Ce dernier stoppa la plus grande en la prenant par la gorge, le faisant lâcher son shotgun qui tomba à terre. Il la plaqua contre un mur, les pieds d'Elizabeth, la plus vieille, ne touchèrent pas le sol.

Patricia, la plus jeune, prit une bouteille vide en verre qui se trouvait près de vieux journaux jaunis par le temps et puant par l'odeur des rats qui faisait leurs besoins dessus. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur la nuque de l'homme avec la bouteille, qui se brisa sous le choc.

Liz retomba à terre, mais ne se reposa pas pour autant : elle se releva et prit sa petite sœur par la main tout en la félicitant pour ce coup. Elles partirent du hangar désinfecté où leur paternel avait fini par les trouver. Deux ans étaient passés depuis la disparition prématurée de leur sœur aînée, Maria et l'abandon de leur mère, Eléonore.

La plus vieille des sœurs Thompson prit un sac qui contenait leur peu d'affaires et se mit en route vers une destination encore inconnue avec sa petite sœur.

[…]

Des cernes s'étendaient sous leurs yeux mi-clos, elles avaient les bras le long du corps, une allure traînante, et des blessures parsemaient leurs corps. Deux nuits et une journée. C'était le temps qu'elles avaient mis pour arriver à Brooklyn, une ville dangereuse mais regorgeant de richesses.

Liz portait négligemment son sac sur son épaule, tenant par la main sa sœur. Elles n'avaient pas d'argent, ce qui signifiait qu'elles devront continuer à dormir dehors, heureusement c'était le début de l'été et la chaleur était également présente la nuit, moins pesante qu'en journée mais présente quand même.

La plus vieille tourna dans une rue déserte, et s'arrêta entre deux poubelles, des cartons s'étendaient ci et là. Patty s'assit contre le mur en face des poubelles pendant que sa sœur installer leur lit de fortune. Liz fouilla dans les poubelles et réussit à trouver de vieux oreillers déchirés et sales. Elle les installa sur les cartons qui leur serviraient de matelas. Elle ne donna pas la peine de chercher une chose pouvant servir de couverture, trouvant que la chaleur de l'été leur suffirait pour l'instant.

Liz s'installa avec sa sœur sur le matelas, et posa le sac au-dessus de sa tête. Elles endormirent sans peine…


	5. Un dieu de la mort collant

_**Chapitre 4 : **__**Un dieu de la mort collant**_

_Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin - Tahar Ben Jelloun_

Quelques années étaient passées depuis l'arrivée des deux sœurs Thompson à Brooklyn. Elles avaient changé : Elizabeth était âgée de dix-neuf ans et avait laissé pousser sa chevelure blonde foncée et son visage ovale avait pris une teinte mature tout comme son caractère mais sa nature était devenue peureuse mais toujours sérieuse Patricia était âgée de quinze ans et elle s'obstinait à avoir les cheveux blond foncé court légèrement bataille, son visage était rebondi montrant encore et toujours ses joues d'enfant, son caractère était resté enfantin, sa nature était devenue courageuse et téméraire.

Ce jour-là, elles auraient aimé que ça soit un jour normal, comme les autres. Se lever tranquillement, fauché quelques morceaux de pain et quelques fruits pour le déjeuner et faire le tour de la ville, toujours à la recherche d'un porte-monnaie qui tombe accidentellement ou accidentellement volé. Plier de pauvres visiteurs de leurs bagages et sacs.

Ce jour-là, les deux sœurs étaient tombées sur une mine d'or au sens figuré : un hangar mal fermé abritant plusieurs dizaines de caisses remplit de bonnes nourritures. Une seule aurait pu subvenir à leurs besoins pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais au moment où elles allaient sortir avec deux grandes caisses de nourritures, plusieurs gardes armés étaient apparus. Liz et Patty avaient posé les deux caisses en bois, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Avant même que l'un des gardes soit approché des Thompson, Patty s'était transformé en revolver gris entre les mains de son aînée qui sans attendre, défendit leur butin.

Les coups de feu résonnèrent dans les rues adjacentes, mais les habitants ne s'affolèrent guère ayant l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Les balles fusèrent à travers l'immense hangar, cassant parfois les vitres ou transperçant l'une des caisses de nourritures ou une roue de camion…

Un jeune homme se baladait tranquillement en ville, il avait surement dix-sept mais faisait un peu plus vieux. Des cheveux noirs avec trois bandes blanches horizontales sur le côté gauche, et un costume de la même couleur. Curieux d'entendre des coups de feu, il se risqua à s'approcher de l'immense hangar.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement et entra d'une allure tout aussi douce à l'intérieur. Plusieurs dizaines d'hommes se trouvaient à terre, des balles de pistolet et de revolvers jonchaient le sol. Ainsi que deux filles, une jeune d'une quinzaine d'années et une plus vieille avait presque atteint la vingtaine, assises sur deux caisses en bois, essoufflées, crachant presque leurs paumons.

« Es-que vous être sœurs ? Es-que vous vous transformez en armes ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elles n'avaient pas d'armes pour se défendre, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Kid cherchait désespérément deux armes démoniaques, aimant la symétrie parfaite, depuis longtemps maintenant.

« Oui et oui, et toi ? Qui es-tu ? » Dit Patty en penchant la tête sur le côté et en souriant bizarrement

« A la vue de sa tenue, je dirais un enfant pourri gâté par papa et maman ! » Cracha Liz

« Je m'appelle Kid, Death The Kid… Je suis un meister à la recherche d'armes démoniaques doubles » Répondit-il en ignorant le mauvais caractère de la plus vieille « Voulez-vous être mes partenaires ? »

« Pourquoi voudrait-on être les armes démoniaques d'un pouilleux d'enfant gâté ?! » Dit Liz méchamment

Un éclair passa dans la tête de Liz, pourquoi devraient-elles dirent non ? Patty aurait enfin ce qu'elle voulait, un toit, de la bonne nourriture, de beaux vêtements… C'était ce que Liz désirait le plus au monde, le bonheur de sa petite sœur…


	6. New Life

_**Chapitre 5 : New Life**_

_Deux valent mieux qu'une : celui qui a écrit cela ne connaissait pas mes sœurs - Samuel Butler_

Après avoir pris une bonne douche avec de l'eau chaude, Elizabeth s'installa sur son lit, soupirant pour une énième fois de bonheur. Elle s'assit au milieu de son lit à baldaquin, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine puis posa sa tête sur ses bras posés sur ses genoux. Elle se perdait de nouveau dans ses pensées… Elle avait retrouvé le bonheur en grande partie mais plusieurs choses lui manquaient : Eléonore, sa mère et… Maria, sa sœur aînée.

Si elle était là que penserait-elle du choix qu'elle a fait en rejoignant le fils du Maître Shinigami. Serait-elle fière d'elle ? Surement.

Son sourire assurant dans les pires moments, son caractère bien trempé, son grand tempérament, ses regards meurtriers, ses regards doux vers le fils du voisin qu'elle aimait secrètement. Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient le charme de Maria…

Pendant un moment, elle fut tentée d'aller voir Patty dans la chambre d'à côté. Mais à cette heure, elle devrait surement dormir comme un bébé. Combien de fois avait-elle fait de crises pour rester avec sa sœur ?

Elle avait fini par accorder sa confiance à Kid, comme l'avait fait Patty dès les premières secondes de leur rencontre. Elle avait découvert qu'il était loin d'être un garçon pourri gâté comme les autres enfants de riches. Il faisait les tâches ménagères comme un enfant bien élevé, mais il avait cette manie, ce tic de la symétrie qui lui accorder un étrange charme. Cette folie de la symétrie, l'avait interloqué les premières fois mais il faisait tant rire Patty…

Kid toqua doucement à la porte, puis entra.

« Désolé de te déranger, mais cette lettre vient d'arriver et elle t'est adressée » Dit-il en posant une lettre blanche avec de marque _Elizabeth Thompson_ en noir en dessous d'une colombe bleu clair

Quand le propriétaire de la Villa des Pendus quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller la cadette Thompson, Liz prit la lettre et la lut :

_Cher Liz,_

_J'espère que toi ainsi que Patty, vous vous portez bien. En ce qui me concerne, je vous ai longtemps cherché. Vous avez surement dû croire que j'étais morte à cause de ma longue absence, mais je voulais à tout prix revoir Eléonore mais je suis tombé sur l'autre connard… Il m'a torturé de toutes les manières possible pour que je lui révèle où vous vous trouvez… J'ai résisté tant que j'ai pu, j'ai même songé à me donner la mort pour protégé mais pendant que je pensais à vous, j'ai dû penser trop fort…_

_J'ai réussi à fuir, maman a sacrifié sa vie pour moi. Je pensais vous retrouver dans le hangar désinfecté avant lui, mais c'était trop tard. Je n'ai trouvé que son corps inerte. Ne vous trouvant pas, j'ai dérivé dans la ville. Puis, je suis tombé sur un vieux journal datant d'une semaine : « Deux adolescentes volent plusieurs touristes à Brooklyn », il y avait une photo plutôt floue. _

_Je me suis mis en route vers Brooklyn, essayant de collecter des informations auprès d'autres personnes. J'ai fini par y arriver, arriver dans cette immense ville. Mes espoirs étaient de nouveau réduits en poussière, comment pourrai-je retrouver Liz et Patty dans cette ville ? A partir de cet instant, je me mis à prier pour vous, pour que vous surviviez. Puis, j'ai fini par entendre une rumeur comme quoi, Death The Kid aurait trouvé deux partenaires, deux filles, deux sœurs, deux armes, deux pistolets. J'ai directement pensé à vous. _

_Je voulais venir vous voir à la Villa des Pendus, mais je crois que… que c'est mieux pour vous que… que m'oublier comme vous avez réussi à le faire pendant toutes ces années, après tout, c'est moi qui suis en tort, je sais que vous voudrez surement me revoir mais… Vous devrez faire sans. Peut-être qu'un jour, au hasard des chemins, nous nous retrouvons comme nous avons toujours fait… Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de mettre cette lettre dans la boîte aux lettres de votre nouveau meister…_

_Votre sœur aînée qui vous aime, Maria qui vous souhaite de vivre votre vie sans regrets_

Elizabeth essaya d'étouffer un sanglot comme elle put, pendant que des larmes de tristesses mais aussi de bonheur coulaient le long de ses joues.


End file.
